a Cleansing rain
by Zamirax
Summary: Tonight was the night that her tears would end and her fears would go away… Tonight was just the beginning of a long and painfully hard life... Yuki loves the rain and its cleansing sound. She could stand out in it for hours.


A/N: Okay first of all there are some Yuki and Kaname moments, but There are Zero and Yuki moments too. Now one reason Yuki loves the rain is because she doesn't have to fight when she stands in it. It cleanses her aching heart.

Disclaimer: Now remember I do not own Vampire Knight; it belongs to Matsuri Hino.

Yuki age 6

The clouds slowly gathered in the sky. Yuki Cross sat on the front porch. He would be here any minute now. He had to be here, he wouldn't lie to her. He never had and never would. She watched the clouds grow steadily closer and steadily darker. _Something is going to happen in the sky,_ she thought. _I can feel it, I can smell it, and I can taste it._ Yuki took in a deep breath.

Soon the front gate squeaked open and Kaname stepped in. Yuki's eyes grew bright as she ran to greet him. "You're here! You're here!" she shouted and gave him a big hug.

"Did you think that I wasn't coming?" he asked patiently.

"No; I knew you were," said Yuki staring up at the sky. She turned to smile at Kaname. He was watching her. When something wet hit Yuki on the head she stared up at the sky again.

"It's only rain, there is nothing to worry about," Kaname said, still watching her. When the rain began to hit harder, Kaname grabbed Yuki's hand and headed for the door.

XXX

3 years later: Yuki age 9

She took hold of his hand; they were practicing dance steps on the front porch of Yuki's house. Yuki kept stepping on Kaname's toes but he didn't seem to mind at all. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Kaname Sempi. I didn't mean to." She apologized for the tenth time.

He smiled down at her and said, "It's okay Yuki, really." Then he swept his feet out gracefully and continued on.

Two people were watching from behind the curtains. "She's really come a long way," said the Head Master of Cross Academy to Zero Kiryu.

"It looks like rain," the Head Master declared after studying the sky. Zero only watched; that was all he could do.

When the rain began to fall, and Yuki and Kaname were all wet, they still continued to practice, but they began to fall out of step with the music playing under the umbrella, and began to dance to new music they heard; the music of the rain beating on the pavement.

XXX

3 years later: Yuki age 12

The rain began to fall down. Yuki went outside; she wanted to cool off in the summer sprinkle. Yuki couldn't dance right yet; no matter how much she practiced, she still had a lot to learn, and the rain was one thing that soothed her aching spirit the most.

"Yuki, it's time to come in and wash up for supper," Mr. Cross called out the back door.

"Yes, Head Master," Yuki called back, tilting her head to the sky, to feel the little rain drops fall on her forehead and lips. Yuki closed her eyes and let herself spin. She wanted so much for the rain to fall like this every day, but she knew that after asking for it, she'd only want it to go away. Right now all she wanted was to live in it, to breathe it, to touch it, to feel it. Yuki wanted the rain to cleanse her every ache and pain.

The pain that Zero was going through was something she could almost feel herself, and it hurt her when he'd start yelling. "You're a very strange girl, Yuki." Yuki's head snapped up and her eyes flew open when she heard this new voice. Zero was sitting on top of the fence.

When he jumped down, she turned towards the door. Zero grabbed her arm and she turned back to him. "Why do you dance in the rain by yourself?" he asked curiously.

XXX

2 years later: Yuki age 14

She had been crying all that evening and she didn't even know why. She needed someone to hold her just for a few minutes. Any amount of time would do. So when Yuki opened the door and heard the rain pattering on the roof and ground she didn't stop to think of grabbing her jacket. Yuki never wore a jacket in the rain; it only made her feel more boxed in.

Kaname watched her from his room; he knew that there was nothing he could do. He could only be so close to her; and the closer he got, the closer he wanted to be. He let go of the drapes he was holding and walked over to his bed. Maybe if he slept for a little while he'd be a little more presentable.

Yuki tilted her head back and closed her eyes, letting the rain fall on her face, covering up the tears that she'd cried for so long. Tonight the thunder gave her comfort and the rain eased her pain. Tonight was the night that her tears would end and her fears would go away… Tonight was just the beginning of a long and painfully hard life.


End file.
